epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BeautyAndTheBestiality/The Rad Reviewer - J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin
Hey, It's TheFarceAwakens! I'm creating two new series, and this is the first Series, called the Rad Reviewer. (Thanks for the name Icey778) The second one is a Rant Series called Farce's Face Off, where I rant about stuff that makes me mad. (It's just for fun, It's not for making people mad. Now, Let's start the review because I've got a good feeling about this. (New catchphrase?) The Review. Now, If you haven't seen the battle, what are you doing on a wiki about ERB and haven't seen the battle? Sorry, had to get that out. Anyways, if you haven't seen it, here's the link. Anyways. It was a fantastic start to the possibly final season. Btw, loved the opening book effect, I wish we've seen a bit of that in the past seasons. Let's move on to the costumes, fantastic work. They looked just like the real people they are portraying. (But that's what ERB is all about) Kudos to the makeup artists and costume makers. Next, the lyrics. I got all the references (Because I have no life and I've seen every GoT episode and every LOTR Movie) and the beat. Dear lord, the beat was absolutely fitting for the fantasy theme of the battle. (Obviously the beat was a nod to the GoT theme) Now, for my favorite part. The references. (Both references to ERB and references to the characters) (This one might take a bit) *'The Intro - '''The book opening was obviously a nod to them both being authors. (I'm not sure why they haven't done that with the other author battles) *'Tolkien Title Card - Tolkien with the One Ring was cool to see. Plus, I think Tolkien popping up in the Title Card was a nod to Gandalf's Teleportation powers, or maybe an editing error. I want to think it's the Teleportation thing. (EDIT: Apparently it was neither. The Ring made Tolkien invisible. Thanks for clearing that up Cyan.) *'The Goonies - '''I think I'm the only who smiled at that because I loved the Goonies as a kid. *'David the Gnome - 'I also smiled at this becuase I think I watched that show as a kid and I thought I was the only one who did, even though it was only on the Spanish channels, so I couldn't really understand what's going on. (I didn't watch it in the 80's because I'm not an 80's kid, but I'm a 90's kid. They only ran reruns becuase the show didn't produce episodes anymore. It wasn't really my favorite show, but it's certainly remembered by me.) *'Fifty Shades of Grey - 'TOLKIEN WITH THAT TIE WHIP THOUGH! HE'S GOT MY VOTE. I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF. *'Tolkien in the War and the Branch Drop - 'I know ERB discussed this in the BTS, but that was one of my favorite special effects. Tolkien in the War was one of my favorite scenes. *'Boffers and Bofurs and Brandybucks - 'Boffer is a type of sword, I suppose was used in LOTR or the Hobbit, Bofurs was an actual Hobbit character, and Brandybuck was a powerful clan in the Hobbit. *'Led Zeppelin - '''Best. Cameo. Ever. *"You can't reach this Fellow" - The Fellowship of the Ring. *"Shit, I'm Two Towering" - The Two Towers. *"Every time I battle, It's return of the King" - 'The Return of the King. Hints. (Usually only if there are any) *'Gordon Ramsay - 'Julia Child vs Gordon Ramsay. *'Frederick Douglass - '''Thomas Jefferson vs Frederick Douglass? Who Won? *J. R. R. Tolkien. What were your thoughts? Leave your thoughts below! Category:Blog posts